


Dead People Don't Apologize

by cece_sprays06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Angst, Love, M/M, Plot Twists, Sad, Thiam, inspired by greys anatomy, not really i think its kinda obvious lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_sprays06/pseuds/cece_sprays06
Summary: "Dark thoughts consumed his mind, dark thoughts about Theo leaving, or Theo already up and gone, like he did once before after the Wild Hunt, and it was enough to scare the beta, and he immediately sprung to his feet, rushing across the carpet to search the house, or the town, or even the whole planet if he had to.'Th- God!' Liam's hand flew to his chest as Theo Raeken appeared in the door frame, worried expression melting into his usual smirk.'Atheist.' he reminded Liam, who was shaking off his panic at the sight of the older boy, unharmed. 'What's all the yelling about?'"___





	Dead People Don't Apologize

"Theo?"

Liam Dunbar woke in the dead of the night, when the moon was at it's peak and bright even though it was not full. It was when it cast shadows through his half lidded blinds illuminating the empty left side of the bed, striking panic in the young beta's chest.

"Theo?" he called again, sitting up sharply from the under the covers upon receiving no answer. "Theo? "

Liam rubbed the sleep from his eyes, all lethargy dissipating and quickly replaced with concern. "Theo?!"

Silence.

Dark thoughts consumed his mind, dark thoughts about Theo leaving, or Theo already up and gone, like he did once before after the Wild Hunt, and it was enough to scare the beta, and he immediately sprung to his feet, rushing across the carpet to search the house, or the town, or even the whole planet if he had to.

"Th- God!" Liam's hand flew to his chest as Theo Raeken appeared in the door frame, worried expression melting into his usual smirk.

"Atheist." he reminded Liam, who was shaking off his panic at the sight of the older boy, unharmed. " What's all the yelling about?"

"You can't do that!" Liam exploded, and Theo didn't even flinch, pretty used to Liam's default anger at this point in their relationship. " You can't just disappear- I thought you were gone!"

Theo held his hands up in mock surrender, beginning to explain himself. "I was just-"

"I thought you had left me again! "

Whatever explanation Theo was about give remained unknown, sticking in his throat after Liam's shout. And it was not so much the shout that did it, Liam shouts at him on the daily, in fact most of their conversations consist of shouting.

("Let's just have spaghetti for dinner!"

"I already told you- I don't want spaghetti!"

"So why'd you suggest it in the first place?!")

It was Liam's words, the hurt look in his eyes betraying the angry expression, and Theo immediately choked up with guilt, the scent of it reeking in the small bedroom.

"Liam, I told you, I'm here for you..." he tried, moving to comfort the beta, who flinched away from his hand, shaking his head rapidly.

"No, you're not." Liam stated.

"Li-"

"You left." Liam wasn't shouting anymore, and that spoke volumes to the chimera, and Liam's knees reached the edge of the bed, forcing him to sit on it. " You left, and you left me here. I was left here by myself. You left me all alone. "

Theo shook his head, joining the beta of his bed- their bed- an icy foot of space between them. "You're not alone anymore."

"Why? Why did you come back?" Liam choked, voice thick, teary blue eyes turning on his mate. "I had moved on. I-I got over you. I have a life and a job and the pack, and ... and now you're back, and I'm in this room all day, probably talking to myself. I'm probably going crazy, and there is a real world out there, and people who need me, and I'm stuck in here with you.

"I'm sorry." A sincere apology, a rare thing in Theo's life, the only other person to receive such a thing being Tara, not even Scott, who he killed, or Lydia, who he drive insane, or anyone but Tara and the boy in front of him. The boy who means everything to him.

And just as it didn't work with Tara, it didn't work with Liam.

"No. No, screw you." Liam rejected, in true Liam fashion, and Theo had to fight a smile this boy and his personality always making him fight a smile. " No, you don't get to apologize. "

"Liam... " Theo tried, but Liam cut him off again, voice devoid of emotion, a heavy truth weighing in his words.

"Dead people don't apologize."

Devastation. That's all Liam felt, and hurt, and sadness, and grief just as strong as the day Theo di- left, despite that being months ago.

"Liam ... " And his mind continued to torture, or soothe him, he still wasn't sure.

"No, just shut up." he snapped, and the imaginary Theo smiled at his mate, and he scowled. "Shut up."

Theo didn't shut up though, he never did, even when he was still alive he would never listen. "I love you."

Liam sighed, a small feeble sound in the silence of the night. "I love you, too."

They sat like that, staring at Liam's wall- Liam and Theo's wall because this wasn't just Liam's room anymore, it became their room. It always will be their room, and he was okay with that.

Liam's voice vibrated on his nightstand, and he jumped, then jumped up to find a new text message, written urgently in all caps.

"It's Mason." Liam explained softly. "I have to go. "

Theo shrugged. "Okay, so go. "

Liam didn't go though, despite the urgency, gnawing at his bottom lip, and Theo sat patiently.

"Is this the part where ... you go back to heaven or wherever, even though you're an atheist who has literally been to hell, but you're an asshole like that so.." Theo chuckled at that, and Liam's chest hurt at the familiar and forgotten sound.

"You can go back now." the beta whispered, pained. "And you and your dead guy friends can talk about how great it was that you gave me these past nights together during these past few months that I ... needed it to grieve and move on... " 

"Me and my dead guy friends mostly talk about sports." Theo corrected sarcastically, and Liam let out a wet laugh.

"You're so full of shit." Liam whispers hoarsely, tears running down his face, and Theo's facial expression immediately softens as he wraps the beta into a hug.

"Baby.." Now normally, under any other circumstance, Liam would scowl at that nickname, and most likely punch the older boy in the face, but this time he was way to focused on relishing in the imaginary feeling of his mate's arms around him- something would immediately calm the beta, something that always felt so right, something that was home to him, because Theo was home to him, now only a memory. And now it always will be a memory and nothing more.

Liam's phone buzzes again, and then again, and again, and the two watch it vibrate itself into insanity, falling off the bed, snapping Liam from his trance.

"Liam, go." Theo murmurs, now suddenly a few feet from the beta on their bed, and Liam swallows, but doesn't make to move even as the phone continues to writhe beneath his feet. "They need you. Go."

Liam's gaze doesn't falter, continuing to stare despondently at the navy blue walls. "You won't be here when I get back."

His voice came out small and defeated, and he was terrified. Terrified just as he had been when he woke up to find his imaginary boyfriend gone that he had left. That he left him for good, and Liam can't handle that.

He's not ready to let go.

Theo, or the ghost of Theo Liam's mind has conjured, seemed to understand that, and gave Liam one last long meaningful kiss, leaving the younger lost in the memory of it after he pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered, and he meant it. He'd always be with the little ball of anger he called his mate even if he couldn't see him. "Now go."

And when Liam returned to an empty room that night, he finally got it.

 

~

unbeta'd

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't tag Major Character Death- I didn't wanna spoil it :(
> 
> Sorry if I upset anyone!!


End file.
